my_true_love_gohan_and_mefandomcom-20200214-history
My true love!!! Gohan and me Timeline
This page consists of the official timeline of the "My true love!!! Gohan and me" fanfic. DRAGONBALL AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS are owned by Akira Toriyama. The fanfiction and the OC's Tania, Thornkin, Eternal, Wisheater, Eri, Emi and any other character that did not appear in the story created by Toriyama is owned by JanaeH! The events that happen in "My true love!!! Gohan and me {DBZ Movie Side Stories}" and "Lost Memories... Gohan's Forgotten True Love are not included in this timeline. ---- Pre * Time immemorial Kid Buu comes into existence, going through cycles of destruction and hibernation. Later he is awakened by the evil Bibidi. Thornkin brutally slaughters Eternal's family, including her own parents and leaves her to die. Eternal trains furiously and eventually becomes stronger than Thornkin. While fighting Thornkin, the two of them both realize they are in love with eachother. Thornkin and Eternal are now allies and go on missions commanded from the queen of Kagonart, Emi (One includes battling Hirudegarn). Kid Buu begins his reign of terror, demolishing thousands of planets. Eternal and Thornkin are sent to Supreme Kai's world to battle Kid Buu. Four of the five supreme kais are killed. South Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai are also absorbed into the monster, adding an aspect of good in him, as well as changing his appearance. Emi is killed, along with Thornkin (According to Eri). Before dying, Eri gives her request and some important information to Eternal. Supreme kai manages to kill Bibidi. (It is unknown what has happened to Buu) *'The events of dragonball happen' *'Age 756, May' In May, Videl Satan is born. *'Age 756, September 23rd (Thursday)' Tania Ayame is born. *'Age 756, September 25th (Saturday)' Eri rests her soul inside of Tania. *'Age 757, May 11th (Wednesday)' Son Gohan is born. Thornkin's soul is inside of him. *'Ages 757-767, May 26th' The events of Dragonball Z happen. Tania is transported to another world. *'Age 767, May 27th-December 31st' Goten Son is born. *'Ages 768 - 770' Tania's parents are killed in a car accident. Tania begins school at Misami junior high. Tania completes seventh grade and begins grade eight. Eternal begins to reconstruct Cell. *'Age 771, March 27th (Wednesday)' Tania is brought into the same world as the Z fighters. Tania meets Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo, and ChiChi for the first time. Tania gets lost while walking in the woods. Gohan finds and saves her from almost being eaten alive by a dinosaur. Gohan tells Tania about his powers and race. *'Age 771, March 28th (Thursday)' Gohan teaches Tania to control her energy. *'Age 771, April 2nd - April 30th' Tania learns to fly easily and is trained by both Piccolo and Gohan. Tania meets most of the dragonball family. *'Age 771, May 1st (Wednesday)' Tania meets Goten and Kid Trunks. Cell returns even stronger than he was before three years prior. The z fighters meet Eternal, who appears as Cell's ally. Eternal and Cell fight Gohan, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha and Piccolo. Gohan and Tania kiss for the very first time. Tania meets Videl and Hercule while in Satan City and has a little spar with Videl. Tania realizes she's falling in love with Gohan. *'Age 771, May 3rd (Friday)' Tania encounters Eternal. Eternal takes control over Tania's mind. Tania is taken to Korin's tower and is given a small amount of sacred water. Gohan and Piccolo enter into the hyperbolic time chamber for a second time and while in there, Gohan turns fifteen-years-old and is able to reach super saiyan three. It is revealed that Tania is a saiyan. Tania loses her memory and is taken away thanks to Eternal. Vegeta and Tania battle. Gohan and Piccolo manages to free themselves out of the destroyed chamber. *'Age 771, May 4th - May 25th' Gohan searches for the missing Tania. *'Age 771, May 26th (Sunday)' Tania while possessed, kills Yamcha and Tien. The remaining z fighters battle the girl. Gohan finds Tania, battles her and win then purifies her heart and brings her to the lookout. *'Age 771, May 27th (Monday)' Everyone, including Tania, search for the dragonballs. The ancient sword that was once wielded by Thornkin, Wisheater, is found by Vegeta and Tania. *'Age 771, May 28th (Tuesday)' Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks attempts to free Wisheater out of its sheathe, but fail. Gohan manages to pull the sword free and is brought to a dimension where he is tested. The final battle between Cell, Eternal, and the Z fighters happen. Cell is killed. Son Goku is brought back to life. Tania regains her memories just as Gohan is supposedly dying. Thornkin appears out of Gohan and eliminates Eternal. *'Age 771, May 28th - June 4th' Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Tania, Thornkin, and Wisheater go on a mission in Gohan's subconscious in order to save himself from his own bad memories and past guilts. *'Age 771, June 5th (Wednesday)' Tania and Gohan go on their very first date. They eventually decide to officially become a couple. The two talk to Erasa and Sharpner for the first time. Mr. Lao hands the couple a pendant that is able to sense when one is in danger. *'Age 771, August 5th (Thursday)' Tania encounters Videl again while the champion's daughter is fighting off another criminal. Tania reveals more about the life she had while in her world to Gohan. A group of cruel men attack the animals near Goku's home but is escorted out by the Son family. Chica is introduced. *'Age 771, August 6th (Friday)' Everyone throws Gohan a late birthday surprise party. Chica is given to Gohan as a pet. ChiChi gets news that Tania and Gohan are gonna be attending Orange Star High school soon. *'Age 771, August 7th (Saturday)' Trunks departs back to his time. Gohan cuts Tania's tail off. Gohan and Tania prepare for high school. Fanfic Ends